


Youichi and Mamori's daily life

by Nhe



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Future Fic, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhe/pseuds/Nhe
Summary: What are in their life, aside Amefuto?
Relationships: Anezaki Mamori/Hiruma Youichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 and characters.

**1\. Exercises**

“Neh, Hiruma-kun!” Mamori said.

“What?”

“I think I need some workout rountine to keep up with the team, can you help me?”

The beach blond boy bared his teeth.

“Keh? Wanna improve your strenght? Nice, I have some exercises for you.”

“Bench press? Or ball passing?”

“Kekeke wait for it”

…

The whole Deimon students jawdropped when they saw the beautiful Discipline Committment member carrying the famous devil Hiruma Youichi around school yard, BY BICYCLE!

“Hiruma-kun, you are the worst!”

“Kekeke, carrying me with these riffles is the best exercise for you, fucking manager”. Youichi was laughing maniacally while firing a rain of bullets to the sky.

“But this is too embarrassing, and can you stop shooting around, it's dangerous!?” Mamori flushed.

Youichi leaned his back against Mamor's, he let his head rest on her shoulder.

“But it's fun, isn't it?”

**2\. Shogi**

Saikyoudai students always wonder about Wizards' Devil Captain and Angelic Manager's relationship? Friends, lovers, or... friends with benefit!?

They always stick together, if they are not dating, what could it be? They even don't glance a look at the suitors, but didn't announce anything about their relationship.

And people always see they're talking about American Football.

But, aside football, there are something else, just the two of them.

…

At Youichi's apartment.

“Checkmate, for the seventh time kekeke.” Youichi smirked.

“Haiz, you know I cannot beat you!”. Mamori heaved a sigh.

“Actually, you did bought the time, just one more move and you could have won.”

“Ne Youichi, why teaching me shogi?”

“Because I want it.”

“You actually love shogi for years, don't you?”

“…” He was silent.

Mamori leaned close to him. She pressed her palms on his cheeks and her forehead agaisnt his.

“It's alright, someday, you two will have a shogi match again.”

“Go to sleep, Mamori.” Youichi pulled her into his warm embrace.

**3\. Books**

Mamori was focus on reading Hamlet.

“Ah, reading those sappy novels again!” Youichi grinned.

“It's not sappy, it's classical!” Mamori pouted.

“Want classical? I will show you the classical.”

…

At the secret library of Youichi's place.

“Wow! I've never expected that you have a whole library in your apartment!” Her eyes were sparking with the huge amount of books.

“Oh my god the first print of Sherlock Homes, The Godfather, wow and the whole collection of Stephen King, ehhh and the quantum physic…”

Youichi were watching his beloved manager who was lost in his sweet heaven of books, but after that day, he couldn't help feeling regret.

“Mamori, stop fucking reading and look at me!”

**4\. Dying hair**

Youichi rested his head on Mamori' laps, glancing on the newest sport articles.

Her hands was gently caressing his blond spiky hair.

“Neh Youichi, your hair has grown longer, I can see the black root here.”

“Ah, I'm having it dyed tomorrow.”

“Or you can have me done it for you.”

“Kekeke, fine, as long as you don't make me bald.”

“With too much hair wax and bleacher every years, you may be bald before turning 40 hehe.” She giggled.

“When I'm bald like a fucking old fart, will you regret?” Grinned Youichi. 

“Even if you are completely bald like a light bulb, I will never regret.” Mamori smiled.

She continued,

“Should I dye my hair with the darker shade? My hair color is not like Japanese at all”

“Mamori!”

“What?”

“There's nothing wrong with your hair, don't dye it. I fucking love that color.”


	2. Part 2

**1\. Washing Machines**

After the match with Oujou White Knight, the whole team were covered in mud and dirt due to the heavy rain. The day after, Mamori had to struggle with those muddy uniform . Luckily, she got Suzuna and Yukimitsu's help.

“Fucking manager, I'm having some datas for you!”

“Just let me finish washing those, they cannot clean up themselves you know!”

“Tch”

The following day, Hiruma forced the Principal to buy 3 washing machines.

**2\. Dish washer**

“Oi, the game is about to start!” Youichi turned on the TV.

“Give me a sec, I have to wash those dishes”

“Tch, annoying!”

“They cannot clean up themselves you know!”

The day after, Mamori found a new dish washer in their kitchen.

“Youichi, did you buy this?”

“Kekeke, you'd better spend your precious time on more important tasks, don't you?” He whispered into her ears.


	3. Part 3

**1\. Period 1**

Being a sport manager doesn't mean you just sit still, sticking your eyes onto a monitor or paper and work on data the whole day. A professional manager have to have above-average physical condition to be able to support the team, or to ride a bike with them just in case someone need help or first aid.

Mamori is a profesional manager, on both physical and mental, yeah, except few days per month.

She was sitting alone in clubroom, trying to concentrate on sorting datas. The pain from her lower belly kept surging like someone was smacking her stomach and her spine roughly with a hammer. She even felt difficult to breathe and a little dizzy.

Sometimes, she wishes she was a boy, or at least, be active like Suzuna. In fact, Mamori is never weak, except this day.

She jolted when Youichi stepped inside.

“Fucking manager, done yet?"

“Almost there"

He stood in front of her, studying her face.

“That's all for today.” He said

“But…”

Youichi took the papers from her hand

“I said that's it, I don't want a useless and lifeless manager in my clubroom, just fucking go home, and take this.”

Then he tossed her a heat pack.

_How did he know?_

**2\. Period 2**

Youichi entered his apartment and found Mamori was lying on their bed, rubbing her stomach.

“Youichi? You are home early! Are you hungry? Let me cook something for you.”

“Lie down” Said Youichi. 

Then, he lay beside her, his hand gently caressed her belly.

“Do you need me to get rid of those pain within one next year kekeke?’

“YOUICHI!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment and leave kudos


End file.
